


Quiet Revelries

by softnsquishable



Series: deaf!Brian (maylor au) [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May - Freeform, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Brian May, all fluff, deaf brian may, maylor mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Roger has something very special to tell his deaf boyfriend, Brian.This is actually only fluff. No angst. No hurt/comfort. It is purely PURELY fluff. I melted writing it over my whole six hour work shift.





	Quiet Revelries

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, *** will be used to indicate signs, since quotation marks probably don't make sense in this scenario. Indications that would normally be used for speech can be used to sort of help you imagine the facial expressions. I hope it’s not too confusing.)

Knock. Knock. Knock.

It was Brian’s simple way of telling Roger he was home. They had systems by now, to announce their presence in case they were in another room. Brian usually knocked, different intensities depending on his mood. Roger responded most often with flickering lights, either from his phone or from their various lamps. Of course, if they were in sight of each other, they’d just sign it, but their techniques worked quite well for now.

A few flashes of a soft, yellow light told Brian Roger was in the sitting room. Brian slipped his shoes off and shuffled through the kitchen (he’d come in the back door) and into their dining room/living room area. Roger was sitting on the sofa, legs comfortably crossed as he watched something on the telly. Brian smiled and walked over, sitting beside Roger after giving him a peck on the lips.

*This has to be your fifth bag of those things this week,* Brian mused, looking at the half empty bag of yogurt pretzels in Roger’s lap. *Seems someone’s getting addicted.*

*I can’t help myself.* Roger shook his head, smiling softly and resting his hands gently in his lap. *They’re really good and you keep buying them. I’ve been extra nibbly these days, you know.*

*Yes, I’ve noticed.* Brian took one for himself, dodging Roger’s playful swat at his hand. *Keep it up and you’ll start getting a tummy.*

*Would that be a bad thing?* Roger tilted his head, pouting his lip a little. *You’d still love me, wouldn’t you?*

*Don’t be silly,* Brian dismissed. *I’d love every bit of you, Rog, tummy and all.* 

That comment was followed by some gently tickling of the area in question. Roger couldn’t help laughing, squirming a little and leaning back into the couch as Brian worked over his sides, all the way up to his underarms, probably his most ticklish spot. Roger could only laugh and wiggle, only able to mouth the word ‘stop’ to Brian when he needed to catch his breath. Luckily he could get the message, letting up and kissing his forehead.

*So...if I really did start to get a bigger tummy, you wouldn’t be upset?* Roger asked, once he had regained his composure.

*Of course not, love, why would I?* Brian shrugged it off. *I’ll always love you.*  
*Even if it wasn’t because of me eating too many sweets?*

Brian quirked an eyebrow. What...what did that mean? Didn’t people just gain weight from eating habits, lack of exercise? Was something wrong with Roger?

*Are you sick, darling?* Brian silently queried, looking Roger over with concern.

*No, Brian, I’m just fine. Wonderful, actually...better than I think I’ve ever been.* The smile didn’t leave Roger’s face, and his eyes were sparkling with excitement...Brian was only more confused.

*Then why in the world will you be putting on weight, love?* 

*Something else could be filling up this tummy,* Roger insisted gently. At Brian’s confusion, he added, *What if I told you that the reason I’ve been so peckish is because I was eating for two now?*

Brian had to think about that for a minute. Sure, Roger was eating enough for two people, but Roger was one person. Why would he say something like tha-....wait…

*Roger...are you trying to tell me…* Brian didn’t finish his thought, instead just looking at Roger.

Roger was still smiling broadly. He nodded in affirmation, hand moving to rest on his somewhat soft belly. Brian’s eyes widened, and he blinked for a moment before they brimmed with tears. Roger was pregnant...he was a DAD.

Brian’s first reaction was hugging Roger as tight as he could. He was shaking, just a little, from his silent tears, rocking Roger back and forth gently in his arms. Roger held back just as tight, softly chuckling through a few tears himself. He hadn’t quite estimated the emotional impact on Brian, but he couldn’t have thought it was more precious.

Brian let go, wiping his eyes quickly (in vain, because they just filled with tears again) and looking back to Roger’s stomach. He sat back on his knees, gently leaning down to rest his forehead against Roger’s middle. Brian gently nuzzled Roger’s shirt, gently pressing a few little kisses before just resting his head in Roger’s lap, temple pressed gently into Roger’s tummy. Roger could only smile down at him, gently playing with his curly mop of hair and enjoying the precious doting of his lover.

*Comfy down there?* Roger signed after a while, when he noticed Brian looking up at him. 

*Yes, very.* Brian smiled up at him, a bemused look in his eyes. *And I think back the little glint in your eyes that someone may be getting hungry.*

*Mind-reader,* Roger accused with a little chuckle. *Yes, quite actually. Little one’s got a big appetite.*

*Don’t worry, I’ll feed you and baby right up,* Brian assured him, adding a gentle pat to Roger’s tum for emphasis. Then he looked back up at him, sincerity and determination in his eyes, but also tenderness and nothing but pure love.

*I’ll always take care of you two. Always. No matter what I have to do. Because even if I can’t hear it when our little one cries, I’ll watch the monitor for the flickering light, all night if I have to, and be there at the first sign of a stir. I won’t let anything impair me...I’m gonna be the best papa ever.* 

Roger was tearing up at that, heart melting. His Brian...he was the sweetest, most loving, most caring, most amazing person he’d ever met. Despite being disabled, he never complained, he was always just making Roger feel like a million bucks, even when he wasn’t.

Roger pursed his lips, tugging Brian’s sleeve gently to get him up. He pressed their lips together, looking him in the eyes after and taking his hands, before delicately signing;

*You already are.*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments mean a massive amount to me and I've got other stories you can check out if you liked this one! You can also message my Tumblr, @softnsquishable !


End file.
